Tensión
by Cloud122
Summary: Porque el único que no se daba cuenta era Flash.


¡Hola! ¿cómo están? les traigo un pequeño escrito, espero que les guste.

Disclairmer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DC.

* * *

Tensión

 **—XXXXXXXX—**

El ambiente era insoportable, tanto que más de uno se veía en la necesidad de salir del lugar bajo cualquier excusa. ¿A quién se le ocurrió esa brillante idea? Cierto, a la única persona que no parecía percatarse de la situación que estaba pasando frente a él.

Caitlin y Felicity preferían no despegar la mirada de las computadoras, concentrándose completamente en su búsqueda.

Cisco y Diggle simplemente desaparecieron del lugar, incapaces de continuar con esa situación.

Roy era el único que parecía medianamente divertido y es que ¡vamos! No todos los días puedes ver en la frente de tu mentor el letrero de "celos" con focos y pirotecnia incluida, era algo digno de apreciar, sobre todo porque el culpable de los mismos estaba a unos cuantos pasos ignorándolo olímpicamente

— _Ojalá Dick estuviera aquí_ — pensó el joven arquero sonriendo sin despegar su mirada de la pareja.

Y es que nadie imagino que llegarían a ver tal situación, Arrow y Batman ¿trabajando juntos? Seguramente era señal del apocalipsis.

Desde que la banda de la escalera real, un grupo de criminales comenzaron a hacer destrozos en varias ciudades incluyendo Gótica, Starling City y Central City haciendo que los tres héroes tuvieran que trabajar en equipo y no porque el grupo represente una amenaza, tenían la sospecha que estaban trabajando para alguien más y debían descubrir de quién se trataba.

Obviamente a dos de ellos no les agrado la idea, en absoluto. Oliver sencillamente no podía, no soportaba al murciélago ¿la razón? Sus celos no reconocidos y Batman...era simplemente él, prefería trabajar solo pero sabía que en este caso necesitaría ayuda, llevaba semanas tratando de descubrir para quién trabaja la escalera real sin mucho éxito debido a que también debía hacerse cargo de los destrozos que estaba haciendo.

La única persona que estaba feliz con la idea de trabajar juntos era Flash. Ninguno de los dos vigilantes fue capaz de negarse a trabajar en equipo cuando el corredor lo sugirió, con esa sonrisa infantil y ojos brillantes, su influencia en ambos era demasiada.

Y desde hace cuatro días, nadie había podido callarle, se la pasaba diciendo lo grandioso que era todo eso, el poder trabajar con Batman y Arrow juntos, parecía un niño en la mañana de navidad.

— _Batman es un gran detective, ojala pudiéramos trabajar juntos más seguido_ , — murmuraba el castaño de lo más feliz sin notar la molestia de Oliver —

Batman esto, batman aquello, batman…batman… batman…cada cosa que el menor mencionaba del maldito murciélago solo lograba que Oliver lo detestara cada vez más, ni que fuera la gran cosa, ¿qué tenía él que Arrow no?

Lo peor de todo, es que eran los demás quienes debían lidiar con la situación, entre más Barry hablaba de Batman, la molestia de Oliver iba en aumento y era peor cuando el caballero de la noche llegaba, entre miradas retadoras y comentarios sarcásticos las cosas se volvían insoportables. sobre todo desde que el encapuchado comenzó a prestarle más atención al corredor quien seguía encantado de tenerlo cerca, porque era su manera de fastidiar a Arrow.

Roy sabía que Batman no era ningún idiota y a estas alturas seguramente debió darse cuenta de la situación, tanto así que comenzó a prestarle más atención al corredor llegando incluso a medio sonreírle logrando fastidiar aún más a Arrow, no le preocupaba que el mentor de Robin sintiera algo por e el castaño, de buena fuente sabía de la " _no-relación"_ que mantenía con cierto alienígena de metrópolis, pero Oliver no sabía eso así que…un poco de celos nunca estaban de más ¿no?

Sí, sin duda era toda una nueva experiencia que deseaba ya contarle a Robin, ver como Batman molestaba conscientemente a su mentor, ver los celos no reconocidos de Oliver, solo esperaba a que con esto se dignará a declarársele pronto a Barry, ver la sonrisa de Flash trabajando con sus dos héroes favoritos sin percatase de la situación, pero sobre todo, ver las caras de los demás miembros del equipo pidiéndole a Dios que todo esto terminara.

En varias ocasiones tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir algo, el semblante de Arrow aun con todo y mascara no era nada agradable y el apreciaba su vida como para tentar a su suerte.

* * *

Y lo juro, Barry en la vida se daría cuenta XD pero eso es lo que le hace ser tan lindo... Oliver ya ponte las pilas y declarate que rivales tienes y muchos. Agradezco inmensamente a Taisha StarkTaisho por siempre dejar tus comentarios, jaja la verdad es que yo también me imaginaba un escenario donde estuvieran ellos tres y en lo que esperamos que un día ocurra en Tv, mientras que nuestras cabezas sigan creando historias.

¡Hasta la próxima


End file.
